


Pół prawdy

by Tyone



Series: Drapieżca do ofiary [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, BDSM, M/M, dom!Victor, sub!Sherlock
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyone/pseuds/Tyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes pojawia się przed drzwiami jego mieszkania pewnej nocy, ponad cztery lata od ich ostatniego spotkania. Victor dobrze ukrywa swoje zaskoczenie, ignorując echo słów, którymi Holmes zakończył ich związek. </p><p>
  <i>To nigdy nie było nam pisane.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pół prawdy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Martynax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/gifts).



> Słowem wstępu: tekst zdecydowanie jest osadzony w timelinie BBC (nie zdradzam szczegółów, który dokładnie jest to moment - sami musicie to rozpracować ;)). Victor Trevor to kanoniczna postać z książek, choć oczywiście w tej serii miniatur stwarzam go właściwie na nowo. Ach, tak dla wyobrażenia: moim zdaniem [JJ Feild](http://www.interviewmagazine.com/files/2013/08/15/img-jj-feild-_091928547362.jpg) nadawałby się do jego roli idealnie.  
> Jak długa to będzie seria - nie wiem. Póki co planuję jeszcze co najmniej 2 części, ale kiedy się pojawią - też nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć. Tę część można właściwie traktować jak prolog, wstęp do całej reszty.  
> Miłej lektury :)

Sherlock Holmes pojawia się przed drzwiami jego mieszkania pewnej nocy, ponad cztery lata od ich ostatniego spotkania. Victor dobrze ukrywa swoje zaskoczenie, ignorując echo słów, którymi Holmes zakończył ich związek.

_To nigdy nie było nam pisane._

Otrząsa się z suchych wspomnień i otwiera drzwi jedynie na tyle, by Sherlock mógł zobaczyć, że na sobie ma tylko czarne dresowe spodnie. Unosi brew pytająco, mierząc mężczyznę wzrokiem.

— Mówiłeś, że to skończone — mówi równo i wyraźnie. Jego głos nie zdradza żadnych emocji, nie drży nawet nieznacznie, jest spokojny i pewny.

Sherlock zagryza wargę, a Victor ostatnią siłą woli powstrzymuje próbujący wykrzywić jego usta półuśmiech.

— Zmieniły się okoliczności — jest wszystkim, co oferuje mu Sherlock. Victor jest pewien, że to nie jest nawet połowa prawdy.

— Och? — rzuca nieprzekonany i próbuje zamknąć mu drzwi przed nosem, choć oczywiście wie lepiej, co się stanie.

Sherlock butem blokuje przestrzeń pomiędzy drzwiami a framugą, a wtedy on otwiera je nieco szerzej, tak by Sherlock miał dobry widok na jego nagą klatkę piersiową. Gra właśnie się rozpoczęła i z całą pewnością obaj są tego świadomi.

— Powiedz wprost, czego chcesz, Sherlock, albo spieprzaj — mówi tylko z lekką sugestią aroganckiego rozbawienia. Sherlock przymyka powieki i jest zdecydowanie bardziej oczywisty niż ostatnim razem.

Ostatnim razem Sherlock udawał, że wcale tego nie potrzebuje. Że nie potrzebuje jego więzów, jego szpicruty, którą zresztą na zakończenie ich związku mu podarował, że nie interesuje go to, co Victor ma mu do zaoferowania. Było to już po ich kłótni, podczas której Holmes starał się mu wmówić, że _taki nie jest_. Sherlock doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, jaki jest, i obaj są tego świadomi. Nie mieli jednak okazji więcej się na ten temat pokłócić: Sherlock poznał mężczyznę nazwiskiem John Watson i definitywnie zakończył ich znajomość. Wtedy Victor sądził, że znalazł sobie dominującego bardziej odpowiadającego temu, czym jest, jednak teraz, widząc Sherlocka tak otwartego, _pokonanego_ , wie, że do niczego pomiędzy nimi nie mogło dojść. W innym wypadku, Sherlock by do niego nie wrócił.

Dlaczego wrócił?

Teraz pozostaje mu jedynie znaleźć odpowiedź na to pytanie. Victor nie równa się z geniuszem Holmesa, ale nie jest głupi: zdaje sobie sprawę, że Sherlock niczego nie powie mu wprost, a sądząc po jego stanie, nie będzie chciał na temat rozmawiać w ogóle.

Ponownie przesuwa wzrokiem po jego twarzy, ostrych kościach policzkowych, które tak uwielbiał całować, pełnych, wysuszonych ustach, długiej szyi, teraz osłoniętej byle jak zawiązanym szalikiem, rozchełstanym płaszczu. Wniosek, że Sherlock nie przemyślał swojej decyzji o przyjściu do niego, nasuwa się sam i przez chwilę Victor nie jest w stanie powstrzymać kolejnej fali zaskoczenia, która z całą pewnością odbija się na jego twarzy i którą Sherlock na pewno zauważy. Mimo to nie pozwala sobie pławić się w myśli, że wciąż jest dla Sherlocka ostatnią deską ratunku - bardziej paraliżuje go fakt, że po tylu latach, Sherlock wciąż nie ma poza nim absolutnie nikogo.

Zerka na niego i spotyka jego wzrok, po czym kiwa głową i otwiera drzwi szerzej. Sherlock wchodzi do środka bez słowa i Victor zamyka za nim drzwi, odczekując chwilę, zanim znów stanie z mężczyzną twarzą w twarz.

Victor odwraca się, a Sherlock opada na kolana.

* * *

 

Victor nie porusza się, a Sherlock wciąż przed nim klęczy z uniesioną głową, lecz spuszczonym wzrokiem - dokładnie tak jak za pierwszym razem, gdy do niego przyszedł po to, co ciążyło między nimi od momentu, gdy się poznali. Wtedy Victor kazał Sherlockowi błagać, sprawił, że klęczał tak długo, dopóki nie przypełzł do niego i nie prosił o jego penisa, a Victor dał mu to, o co prosił, śmiejąc się lekko z wyższością. Potem trzymał go w ramionach całą noc, a Sherlock leżał wtulony w niego jak dziecko.

Sherlock był wyjątkowym przypadkiem: w łóżku chciał być czyjś, chciał, żeby wszystko zależało od kogo innego, ponieważ w życiu codziennym przez wpływy brata i własną inteligencję to on zawsze miał kontrolę. Z ciekawością obserwował go w telewizji, czytał artykuły w prasie: Holmesa łatwo było podziwiać, a jeszcze łatwiej nienawidzić, dlatego nie zdziwiła go zawrotna popularność jego byłego kochanka. Zastanawiał się jedynie, jak ktoś taki jak Sherlock - samotny i stroniący od ludzi - radził sobie z ciężarem, który niosła za sobą sława i, co za nią szło, posiadanie wizerunku publicznego. Wcześniej sądził, że to ten niewysoki i niepozorny lekarz był dla Holmesa ostoją. Teraz jednak widzi, że musiał się pomylić.

Teraz, w przeciwieństwie do ich pierwszego razu, nie każe Sherlockowi czekać. Podchodzi kilka kroków bliżej, zatrzymując się tuż przed nim, i spogląda w dół na niego. Sherlock wytrzymuje jego spojrzenie tylko przez moment, a potem spuszcza wzrok. Victor bierze głębszy oddech i przeczesuje dłonią jego włosy łagodnie, gładząc palcami wrażliwą skórę głowy. Sherlock nie porusza się nawet o cal, ale Victor _czuje_ , jak jego ciało rozluźnia się, mięśnie nie są już dłużej napięte, a oddech stabilizuje się.

Jeszcze przez moment pozwala mu się wyciszyć, a nerwom uspokoić. Zna jednak Sherlocka lepiej niż kto inny, prawdopodobnie nawet lepiej, niż Sherlock zna samego siebie, dlatego nie pozwoli mu zbyt długo użalać się nad sobą. Zaciska palce mocno na jego włosach i ciągnie je, eksponując jego bladą szyję. Nachyla się nad nim i szepcze:

— Salon.

Idzie pierwszy, nie oglądając się na niego. Zapala tylko jedną, rzucającą na pokój mleczną poświatę lampę, po czym siada na długiej, skórzanej kanapie. Sherlock wchodzi do pokoju, podchodzi tylko kilka kroków dalej, a potem klęka przy jego boku. Przez usta Victora przebiega niepowstrzymywany uśmiech.

— Zanim tu wszedłeś, zadałem ci pytanie, na które nie odpowiedziałeś. Zadam je jeszcze raz, ale inaczej: czy powodem, z jakiego teraz tu jesteś, jest John Watson?

Widzi, jak ciało Sherlocka z powrotem się napina, jak cała jego postura tężeje, a oddech ponownie przyśpiesza. Przeczuwa, że bez wyraźnego rozkazu mężczyzna nie odpowie, a on nie dowie się, jak ma to wszystko traktować i jak ma Sherlockowi pomóc, dlatego precyzuje:

— To rozkaz, Sherlock. Odpowiedz.

Sherlock przełyka ślinę ciężko, a Victor czuje przechodzący wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa dreszcz. Chce już wziąć Sherlocka w swoje ramiona, chce pieprzyć go, dopóki mężczyzna nie zapomni o Watsonie i o wszystkich innych ludziach, dopóki w tym genialnym umyśle będzie jedynie _on_ , ale wie, że w tej chwili jest na to za wcześnie. Najpierw musi dowiedzieć się, czy Sherlock jest w pełni świadom tego, co robi.

Holmes spotyka jego wzrok i już samo to spojrzenie jest dla Victora wystarczającą odpowiedzią; mimo to Sherlock wykonuje rozkaz:

— Tak — mówi, a Victor nie jest w stanie pojąć, jak w jednej sylabie może brzmieć tyle żalu.

— Czy teraz to z nim jest _skończone_? — zadaje kolejne pytanie. Nie udaje mu się wyplenić z głosu ironii, która towarzyszy tej sytuacji.

Sherlock prycha, choć nie jest rozbawiony; Victor widzi, jak jego gardło zaciska się.

— Z nim nic nigdy nie zostało rozpoczęte. — Póki co, ta odpowiedź mu wystarczy. Chwyta kołnierz jego płaszcza i przyciąga go do siebie, zanurzając się w jego wargach, pozwalając mu wspiąć się na kanapę i usiąść na nim okrakiem. Sherlock chwyta jego twarz w obie dłonie i oddaje jego pocałunek, lecz Victor szybko przejmuje nad nim pełną kontrolę. Zrzuca mężczyznę z siebie, tak że Sherlock leży na sofie na plecach, a Victor nad nim góruje, przyszpilając jego nadgarstki do zimnej skóry obicia, klęcząc pomiędzy jego biodrami i kołysząc własnymi. Czuje coraz twardszą erekcję mężczyzny, a na jego usta wpływa półuśmiech: po tylu latach wciąż jest w stanie doprowadzić Sherlocka do takiego stanu zaledwie jednym pocałunkiem. Rozpina po kolei guziki jego koszuli, a Sherlock nie porusza się, wwiercając w niego swoje spojrzenie, obserwując każdy jego ruch. Victor to _kocha_ , kocha być obserwowany przez to bystre spojrzenie, kocha być przez nie ubóstwiany, kocha czuć je na sobie. Schodzi z pocałunkami niżej, całuje szyję Sherlocka, odsłonięte fragmenty klatki piersiowej i brzucha. Sherlock zaczyna się pod nim wić, a Victor ponownie uśmiecha się do siebie, obserwując spływające po czole mężczyzny krople potu, jego przymknięte powieki i rozchylone, zaczerwienione od pocałunków usta. Prawie zapomniał, jak Sherlock wygląda, gdy nie pożąda niczego ani nikogo poza nim.

Składa ostatni pocałunek na jego brzuchu, tuż nad linią spodni i odsuwa się, by za moment wrócić do jego ust. Sherlock dłońmi przesuwa po jego nagiej klatce piersiowej, zaciskając palce na jego sutkach, wydobywając z niego lekkie westchnienie. Wreszcie Victor odsuwa się, spotykając spojrzenie Sherlocka.

— Rozbierz się. — Jego głos jest zachrypnięty, ale o to nie dba.

Sherlock natychmiast wykonuje polecenie i wkrótce stoi przed nim kompletnie nagi. Victor rozważa rozdrażnienie go do granicy orgazmu, a potem pozostawienie samemu sobie, ale ostatecznie dochodzi do wniosku, że mężczyzna nie tego dziś potrzebuje. Zamiast tego sięga do szuflady pod stolikiem do kawy, wyjmując kawałek sznurka i opakowanie lubrykantu. Sherlock nawet nie drgnie, gdy Victor, wciąż w połowie ubrany, obchodzi go, ostatecznie zatrzymując się za nim. Związuje mu ręce z tyłu, a Sherlock porusza nimi, sprawdzając więzy, nie próbując się wyrwać. Obchodzi go znów, przesuwając palcem po jego nagim ciele, aż staje naprzeciwko niego. Sherlock spotyka jego spojrzenie, ale nie porusza się, czekając na kolejny rozkaz, pozwalając Victorowi zwyczajnie się podziwiać. Victor z przyjemnością zauważa, że penis mężczyzny jest już twardy, a na czubku lśnią pierwsze krople preejakulatu. Zbiera je z jego penisa palcem, słysząc gwałtownie wciągany oddech, a potem oblizuje palec, patrząc Sherlockowi prosto w oczy, widząc, jak walczy sam ze sobą, jak cały _drży_ , wewnętrznie rozkoszując się tym, jak bardzo jego ciało pragnie kontaktu. Gdyby sam nie był tak boleśnie twardy, bawiłby się z nim dłużej, doprowadzając na skraj, lecz nie pozwalając mu dojść, związując go w najdziwniejszych pozycjach, jakie by tylko mu przyszły do głowy, badając każdy centymetr tego boskiego ciała dłońmi i językiem, pieszcząc go, aż łkałby o litość, aż znów pełzłby za nim na czworakach, aż krzyczałby, żeby w końcu go wziął. _Następnym razem_ , myśli z zadowoleniem i odsuwa się odrobinę.

— Na kolana — rozkazuje, a Sherlock opada na podłogę, gdy tylko kończy zdanie. Victor znów wplątuje palce w jego włosy, zaciskając na tyle, by pobudzić, ale nie wywołać bólu, i przyciąga głowę Sherlocka do jego krocza. Twardość w jego spodniach jest nie do pomylenia. Sherlock przymyka oczy lekko, otwierając usta na bezsłowne polecenie Victora, i jest nagrodzony mocniejszym pociągnięciem; Victor przesuwa jego głowę wzdłuż długości erekcji, aż wreszcie puszcza jego włosy i spotyka znów jego spojrzenie. — Ściągnij spodnie i slipki. — Sherlock przełyka, a potem chwyta gumkę od spodni w zęby i porusza głową w dół, zsuwając jednocześnie i spodnie, i slipki, uwalniając jego penisa, który sterczy boleśnie twardy. Sherlock oblizuje wargi, a Victor odwraca na chwilę wzrok, ponieważ sam ten widok niemal wystarcza. — Otwórz usta i weź go do środka, nie ssij — mówi dalej, wracając spojrzeniem z powrotem do Sherlocka, otwierającego te piękne pełne usta, biorącego go do środka, powoli przesuwającego po jego długości językiem. Sherlock dokładnie wykonuje każdy rozkaz, jest posłuszny jak nigdy i już samo to powoduje, że myśli Victora stają się puste. Wsuwa dłoń w jego loki i zagryza wargę, mówiąc jeszcze: — Bierz się do pracy.

Sherlock zaczyna powoli lizać trzon jego penisa, okrążać go językiem dokładnie i metodycznie. Dłoń Victora zaciska się na jego włosach mocniej, kiedy mężczyzna ssie czubek jego penisa lekko, kładąc go sobie na języku, jakby chciał po prostu czuć jego ciężar. Wreszcie nachyla się, ocierając nadgarstkami o więzy, biorąc go coraz dalej i ssąc coraz mocniej, w końcu wciągając policzki. Oczy Victora uciekają w tył głowy, a Sherlock nie przerywa, sam narzuca sobie szaleńczo szybkie tempo, ssąc, liżąc, oddychając szybko przez nos, i Victor nie może oderwać od niego wzroku, od zaróżowionych policzków, zwilżonych potem, potarganych włosów, opuchniętych warg, skupionego spojrzenia, teraz spotykającego jego własne. Kiedy czuje, że jest już na skraju, i widzi też krople spermy na penisie Sherlocka, odsuwa się gwałtownie, tak że Sherlock w ostatniej chwili łapie równowagę, ratując się przed upadkiem.

— Wystarczy —odchrząka. — Chyba że chcesz czekać godzinę albo i dłużej, zanim cię wypieprzę. — Victor nie pozwolił mu się odzywać, dlatego Sherlock tylko kiwa głową przecząco. Victor uśmiecha się połową ust. — Chociaż prawdę mówiąc, wiedziałbym, co z tobą zrobić przez ten czas. — Urywa na chwilę. — Ale to innym razem. Teraz, Sherlock… — Podchodzi do niego i rozplątuje więzy na nadgarstkach. Sherlock porusza nimi lekko, szybko opuszczając ręce wzdłuż boków. — Weźmiesz lubrykant i zaczniesz się przygotowywać. Ja usiądę i będę patrzył, a ty się pośpieszysz, bo chyba nie chcesz obciągać mi jeszcze raz, zanim w końcu w ciebie wejdę? — Sherlock znów kiwa głową, a uśmiech Victora poszerza się. — Dobry chłopiec.

Holmes sięga po lubrykant, a Victor siada na sofie, opierając się wygodnie i obserwując, jak Sherlock, wciąż na klęczkach, wchodzi w siebie jednym śliskim palcem, zamykając na ułamek sekundy oczy. Zaczyna poruszać się powoli, lecz szybko dołącza drugi palec, rozciągając się. Zanim wsunie w siebie trzeci palec, Victor rozkazuje drżącym z pożądania głosem:

— Twarz do podłogi.

Sherlock słucha, ale nie otwiera oczu. Zagryza dolną wargę i wchodzi w siebie trzecim palcem, pieprząc się coraz szybciej. Na jego policzkach znów pojawia się rumieniec, wraz z ustami kontrastujący z resztą bladej skóry. Po kilku ruchach Sherlock przerywa, oddychając ciężko, i patrzy w górę na Victora. Mężczyzna zrywa się z sofy z gracją drapieżnika łapiącego swoją ofiarę i podchodzi do niego, przyklękając tuż obok, chwytając jego żuchwę w obie dłonie i całując go ostro, przygryzając jego język, aż czuje w ustach smak jego krwi, lecz nie przerywa, dopóki im obu nie zabraknie oddechu. Dopiero wtedy się odsuwa, pozostawiając Sherlocka dyszącego ciężko, wciąż na czworakach na podłodze. Sięga po prezerwatywę i wsuwa ją na swój członek jednym ruchem. Sherlock już na niego czeka, na kolanach, z głową opartą na ramionach i wypiętymi pośladkami i Victor ustawia się i wchodzi w jego jednym płynnym ruchem i, Boże, Sherlock jest wokół niego tak cholernie ciasny, że przez chwilę obaj tak zostają, Victor zanurzony w nim po jądra, Sherlock biorący płytkie, urywane wdechy, aż dłonie Victora odnajdują palce Sherlocka i oplatają się wokół nich, i zaczyna się w nim poruszać. Z początku ruchy są krótkie i powolne, dające Sherlockowi czas na przyzwyczajenie się do jego penisa w sobie, a gdy Sherlock wypina się jeszcze bardziej, wyginając kręgosłup w łuk, gdy jego biodra zaczynają spotykać ruchy Victora, zaczyna pchać mocniej i wchodzi coraz głębiej, i wkrótce ustala rytm, któremu Sherlock szybko się poddaje. Celowo omija jego prostatę, chce, żeby _to_ Sherlock wziął sobie sam; ale jeszcze nie teraz. Teraz czeka, aż Sherlock zacznie się pod nim wić, nie mogąc już dłużej wytrzymać tempa i wciąż nie będąc jeszcze blisko orgazmu, i w tej samej sekundzie Sherlock zaczyna jęczeć. Victor puszcza jego dłonie i wysuwa się z niego kompletnie, kładąc się na plecach. Sherlock oddycha ciężko, podnosząc się na rękach i wciąż pozostając na kolanach i wygląda na idealnie _wypieprzonego_ , ale to wciąż nie jest to.

— No, dalej. Jeśli chcesz dzisiaj dojść, sam będziesz musiał się pieprzyć na moim fiucie. — Nie chce mu niczego ułatwiać, nie po tylu latach przerwy. Sherlock przypełza do niego i Victor znów się uśmiecha, gdy dłonie Sherlocka spoczywają na jego piersi, a kiedy mężczyzna wreszcie usadza się na jego członku i opada całym ciężarem ciała w dół, jego powieki mimowolnie zamykają się. Sherlock zaczyna poruszać się, z początku powoli, próbując odnaleźć odpowiedni kąt. Po jego twarzy Victor natychmiast rozpoznaje, kiedy go znajduje, i wtedy jego ruchy są płynniejsze. Przez chwilę Victor leży zupełnie bez ruchu, pozwalając Sherlockowi się pieprzyć, zmuszając jego umysł, by skupił się tylko na tym, by skoncentrował się na przyjemności; wreszcie nie wytrzymuje i zaczyna unosić biodra w rytmie ustalonym przez Sherlocka. Holmes nachyla się lekko, tak by być bliżej niego.

— Mój piękny William — Victor wie, jak szczerze Sherlock nienawidzi tego imienia, wie też, jak bardzo _kocha_ słyszeć je z jego ust, gdy brzmi jak rozkaz samo w sobie. Sherlock oddycha coraz ciężej, a jego ruchy stają się bezprzytomne i jest to dla niego sygnał, że mężczyzna jest już blisko; sięga po jego penisa i ku jego satysfakcji, tylko kilka ruchów wystarczy, by Sherlock doszedł z krzykiem. Mężczyzna opada na jego pierś, a Victor kończy i dochodzi w nim, zagryzając dolną wargę tak mocno, że czuje na języku posmak krwi. Nie porusza się i nie wychodzi z niego, czując, jak oddech Holmesa powoli się stabilizuje. Gładzi dłonią jego plecy i tył głowy, dopóki Sherlock nie podnosi się, krzywiąc się na ułamek sekundy, gdyż ten ruch powoduje, że penis Victora wchodzi w niego głębiej. Podnosi się, a Victor przez moment go obserwuje, zanim nie podąży za nim.

* * *

 

Po krótkim prysznicu kładą się w jego łóżku. Sherlock zdaje się nie mieć żadnych oporów przed zostaniem na noc, ale nie przysuwa się bliżej, gdy Victor wchodzi do łóżka. Victor, pomimo to, obejmuje go ramieniem w pasie, a to, że Sherlock się nie odsuwa, traktuje jako małe zwycięstwo. Nie wie, ilu małych zwycięstw będzie potrzebował, by dowiedzieć się całej prawdy o związku Sherlocka z Watsonem. Póki co ryzykuje jednym pytaniem:

— Mieszkasz z nim?

— Już nie.

— Ale to nie tęsknota za nim cię tu przywiodła — bardziej stwierdza, niż pyta. Sherlock nie odzywa się przez dłuższą chwilę.

— Nie — przyznaje w końcu.

Victor kiwa głową, choć wie, że Sherlock nie może tego zobaczyć, i przysuwa się bliżej. Na chwilę obecną te odpowiedzi muszą mu wystarczyć, choć sam fakt, że Sherlock chce zostać na noc, sugeruje, że na rozwiązanie zagadki relacji Holmesa z Watsonem nie będzie musiał czekać zbyt długo.

* * *

 

Rano budzi go Sherlock, próbujący delikatnie wyplątać się z jego ramion. Otwiera oczy, przeciągając się leniwie, i obserwuje, jak się ubiera. Odzywa się dopiero, gdy mężczyzna jest przy drzwiach.

— Sherlock — mówi spokojnie. Holmes zatrzymuje się. — Jeśli chcesz, żebym cię znowu przyjął, następnym razem masz klęczeć pod drzwiami z obrożą na szyi i moją szpicrutą w zębach.

Sherlock tężeje na moment, ale nie odwraca się.

— Tak jest — odpowiada cicho. — Sir — dodaje, a potem wychodzi i Victor słyszy już tylko trzask zamykanych drzwi mieszkania.

Nie wie, czy fakt, że Sherlock znów należy do niego, powinien go cieszyć, czy budzić jego niepokój. Ostatecznie decyduje się ten osąd odłożyć do czasu, gdy pozna całą prawdę.


End file.
